Nestwärme
by Mounira
Summary: chibi!England, young!Frankreich, mean!Schottland. Oder auch: Schottland trickst und England versucht daraufhin, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Frankreich kann unter diesen Umständen nicht sonderlich mehr tun, als zumindest noch ein bisschen Nestwärme zu spenden.


**Titel:** Nestwärme

**Warnings:** bisschen traurig ;(

**Pairing:** /

**Charaktere:** chibi!England, young!Frankreich, Miss Fairy und Erwähnungen von Schottland (der nicht so gut weg kommt; es tut mir leid!)

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keine Rechte an den Charakteren. Aber das wisst ihr ja eh alle.

**Author's Note:** Nur eine kleine Idee, die plötzlich in meinem Kopf war und die ich unbedingt aufschreiben musste. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dem einen oder anderen. Kommentare und Favoriteneinträge freuen mich immer! ;-)

* * *

**Nestwärme**

Als er an diesem Morgen seine Augen öffnete, konnte er durch die knöchernen Wurzeln des alten Baumes den Tau glitzern sehen. Die schillernden Tropfen thronten wie Abertausende kleine Diamanten auf dem weiten Grün der Wiese, bevölkerten sämtliche Grashalme, Blumen, Büsche und Blätter. Hatten Spinnennetze eingenommen und bunte Blüten für sich beansprucht. Die Sonne sandte ein paar kühle, aber durchaus schon angenehme Strahlen auf die Erde hinab.

Ein helles Vogelzwitschern war zu hören – Arthurs müde Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. In einer hastigen Bewegung setzte er sich in der kleinen, aber durchaus komfortablen Baumhöhle auf, die ihm in der letzten Woche eine angenehme Behausung geworden war. Kein Regentropfen hatte sich je hierher verirrt.

Arthurs vorfreudiger Blick sprang in die hinterste Ecke seines Unterschlupfes. Dort, wo er aus Blättern, vertrockneten Halmen und kleinen Federn, die er im Wald aufgelesen hatte, ein Nestchen gebaut hatte. In dem Nest, wohl behütet und von ihm mit Adleraugen bewacht, lagen ein paar bunte Eier. Vier Stück an der Zahl waren es, die allesamt verschiedene Größen und Farben besaßen.

Ihre Schalen waren unversehrt. Auch als Arthur neugierig näher rutschte, konnte er nicht den kleinsten Sprung erkennen. Ein Hauch Enttäuschung legte sich auf sein junges, rundes Gesicht. Wieder nicht...

Auch heute war nicht der Tag, an dem ihn seine Vögelchen weckten. Der Gesang musste von einem anderen Tier stammen. Einem, das irgendwo dort draußen in den Ästen saß und sich munter die Kehle stimmte, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, was seine Stimme in Arthur ausgelöst hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen stand die kleine Nation auf. Die Füßchen nackt, das Hemdchen aus einem leichten Stoff gefertigt, zog Arthur seinen Umhang etwas dichter um seinen Körper. Zwar war er die Temperaturen und das Schlafen im Freien gewöhnt, doch die Enttäuschung machte ihn empfänglich für die morgendliche Kälte. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis die Sonne nicht nur Licht, sondern auch Wärme spendete.

Abwägend wechselte der Blick des Blonden zwischen der erwachenden Natur dort draußen und den stillen Vogeleiern hier drinnen. Gleichzeitig tastete Arthurs rechte Hand tief unter eine Wurzel und suchte – fand jedoch nichts. Alles, was er vor einigen Tagen an Nüssen und Beeren zusammengetragen hatte, war längst aufgegessen.

Wie lange wartete er eigentlich schon? Und wie lange würde er noch warten müssen? Wie viele Tage verbrachten Vögel im Ei, bevor sie schlüpften?

Unabhängig davon, wie lange es noch dauern mochte: er würde die Eier definitiv nicht alleine lassen! Das hatte er hoch und heilig versprochen und wenn er etwas versprach, dann hielt er sich daran!

Tapfer beschloss die junge Nation also, auch an diesem Tag Wache zu schieben. Doch der Morgen dümpelte träge dahin und Arthur konnte seinen hungrigen Magen mehr als ein Mal knurren hören. Bereits am Vortag hatte er nur noch drei schmale Nüsse übrig gehabt und war letztlich mit fast leerem Bauch eingeschlafen. Aber es war zu gefährlich, rauszugehen und die Eier zurück zu lassen. Was, wenn wilde Tiere vorbei kämen? Arthur wollte es sich gar nicht erst vorstellen...

„Hey!" Ein funkelndes Lichtchen tat sich vor Arthur auf und hüpfte zwischen den Wurzeln umher.

„Miss Fairy!", freute sich der Kleine darüber, seine liebe Freundin wiederzusehen. Ihre silbrig-transparenten Flügel reflektierten das Sonnenlicht in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Doch ihr Gesicht schien bedrückt.

„Du bist noch hier, Arthur?", fragte sie zögernd und biss sich auf die erdbeerfarbenen Lippen.

Von Arthur kam sogleich ein enthusiastisches Nicken: „Natürlich! Ich warte doch darauf, dass die Vögel schlüpfen!"

Die zierliche Fee flatterte kurz durch den schattigen Unterschlupf, nahm das Nest in Augenschein und schwebte gleich darauf wieder vor Arthurs Gesicht. Ihre feine Aura sowie ihr langes Haar kitzelte Arthur an der Nasenspitze.  
„Verstehe...", nickte die Fee und schien noch etwas Wichtiges sagen zu wollen, jedoch funkte ihr ein lautes Magenknurren dazwischen. Das Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass beide Anwesenden zu Arthurs Bauch hinab schauten.

„Du hast Hunger! Isst du denn nicht?"

Arthur, dem seine Pflicht über seine Bedürfnisse ging, wurde leicht rot.  
„Doch, natürlich!", flunkerte er, woraufhin die Fee eine Augenbraue lüpfte.

„Du musst was essen!"

„Aber mein Vorrat ist leer und die Eier sind noch nicht geschlüpft! Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen!"

Die Fee nagte wieder an ihrer Unterlippe und flüsterte dann:  
„Den Eiern wird nichts passieren..."

„Ich lass sie nicht alleine!" Die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkend, rutschte Arthur näher an das selbst gebastelte Nestchen heran. Deutlich Stellung beziehend.

Die Fee ließ die Flügelchen hängen. In den Augen eine Trauer, für die die kleine Nation völlig blind war. Als sie Arthur zuletzt vor rund fünf Tagen hier besucht hatte, hatte sie angenommen, er würde früher oder später verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Doch bisher war dies offenbar nicht geschehen und sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen...

„Nachher verpass ich, wie die Vögel schlüpfen!" Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck studierte das junge England die vier bunten Eier. Nie zuvor hatte es gesehen, wie Vögel geschlüpft waren. Bäume, in denen Vögel für üblich ihre Nester hatten, waren hoch und er war viel zu klein. Wenn er vom Waldboden hinauf sah, konnte er die Nester nur als dickere Kleckse zwischen Blättern und Zweigen identifizieren. Insofern war es für Arthur Glück im Unglück, dass sein Bruder ihm die Eier trotz anfänglichem Bedenken überlassen hatte.

„Na gut, dann werde ich sehen, was ich für dich tun kann..." Fix schwirrte Miss Fairy dicht genug an Arthurs Gesicht heran, um seine Wange knapp oberhalb einer kleinen Dreckspur zu küssen, die sich Arthur unbemerkt auf dem Waldboden eingefangen hatte. Gleich darauf flitzte sie zwischen den Wurzeln hinaus ins Freie und verschwand im frühlingsfrischen Wald. Das Gemüt einer tristen Wolkendecke gleich, ohne dass Arthur auch nur das Geringste davon ahnte. Er würde es schon schaffen. Vielleicht war ja heute der Tag oder morgen. All zu lange konnten die kleinen Vögelchen nicht mehr brauchen.

* * *

Die Sonne stand hoch, als Arthurs Lider für einen unbestimmten Moment zufielen. Der volle Mittag war beinahe vorüber und eine matte Müdigkeit nagte an ihm. Ließ ihn, den Rücken an eine robuste Wurzel gelehnt, direkt neben dem Nestchen einschlummern. Sein Bauch war nach wie vor leer. Miss Fairy war noch nicht zurückgekehrt; womöglich kam es Arthur nur so lange vor, weil er – wie er ungern zugab – hungrig war.

Wind ließ die Blätter in den satten Kronen der Bäume wohlbekannt tuscheln und auch ansonsten war es vollkommen friedfertig. In der Ferne hechtete ein Reh durchs Dickicht und ein paar Vogelstimmen brachten dem schönen Tag ein Ständchen.

Dann war da ein Knacken.

England hörte es zwar, aber seine schweren Augenlider wollten nicht so schnell reagieren, wie es nötig gewesen wäre, um sich noch zu verstecken. Das Knacken kam näher, war unmittelbar neben dem Baumunterschlupf. Dann schoben sich auffällig gut gefertigte Lederstiefel in Arthurs Sichtfeld. Er hielt den Atem an, als sich der Besitzer der Stiefel in just dem Moment bückte, um etwas rot Leuchtendes vom Boden aufzulesen. Seine Finger stoppten mitten in der Bewegung und blieben geschätzte 15 Zentimeter über der Beere in der Luft stehen. Gleichzeitig drehte Francis das Gesicht verdutzt zur Seite – und blickte somit genau in Arthurs Unterschlupf.

„Aww, welch Überraschung! Petite Angleterre!", zeigte sich die andere Nation entzückt, was Arthur dazu brachte, verteidigend näher an das Nest zu rutschen und feindselig die Zähne zu fletschen.  
„Verschwinde gefälligst!"

Francis verlor lediglich einen tadelnden Laut, der deutlich machte, die Wut und den Ärger in keiner Weise ernst zu nehmen. Arthur hasste das. Ebenso wie er die lächerlichen Kleider hasste, die Francis wie einen bunten Vogel aussehen ließen. Am meisten hasste er aber, dass Francis überhaupt hier war. Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Dies war England, nicht Frankreich.

„Ich glaub, ich muss dir dringend die Bedeutung von Gastfreundschaft erklären! Mir scheint, da brauchst du noch ein paar Lektionen. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir damit anfangen, dass du mich in dein _Haus_ einlädst, na?"

Es war nicht so, als würde England die wie geschwungen klingende Sprache des anderen nicht verstehen. Es war nur so, dass er keine Lust darauf hatte, schon wieder von jemand anderem wie ein stupides Kind behandelt zu werden. Seine Brüder taten dies oft genug. Zum Glück würde ihnen Arthur in Kürze beweisen können, ein verantwortungsbewusstes Individuum zu sein, das es zu respektieren galt. Nicht umsonst hatte er die Aufgabe, die Eier auszubrüten, so unbedingt übernehmen wollen. Francis störte dabei.

Bockig die Backen aufblasend, verlor Arthur ein rüdes nein, „verpiss dich!" und schottete das Nest vor Francis' Blicken ab. Ein Fehler, denn jetzt schien die Aufmerksamkeit des Franzosen erst recht auf die Eier zu fallen.

„Vielleicht, wenn du jemals lernst das Wörtchen _bitte_ zu benutzen", säuselte Francis honigsüß. Sich leicht in den Unterschlupf hinein lehnend, reckte er den Hals und konnte zu Arthurs Missfallen die vier Eier zwischen Stroh, Federn und Zweigen bestens erkennen.

Arthur schnaubte erneut und warf seinen Umhang über die Eier. Dem Franzosen nicht einen Blick gönnend.  
„Sie schlüpfen nicht, wenn du da bist!", behauptete er zänkisch.

Der Ältere schien mit einem Male deutlich weniger amüsiert.  
„Du versuchst, Eier auszubrüten?"

„Ja und du störst dabei, du elendiger Idiot!"

„So, so..." Sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne des blonden, leicht welligen Haares hinters Ohr schiebend, zwängte sich Francis gänzlich in die Höhle – alle Protestschreie Englands ignorierend. Es war immerhin genügend Platz vorhanden, sodass sie sich nicht mal berührten. Dennoch wirkte Arthur, als würde er Francis ins Gesicht springen und dieses blutig kratzen, wenn dieser es auch nur wagte, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen.

„Wie lange brütest du denn schon?" Etwas an Frankreichs Tonlage hatte sich deutlich verändert, aber Arthur konnte es nicht zuordnen. Verdammtes Französisch! Wahrscheinlich trickste ihn die tückische Sprache aus, mehr nicht.

„Ein paar Tage", murrte er schließlich so düster wie nur irgendwie möglich. Francis verlor ein leises „ah" und tat sonst nichts. Sein weites Lächeln von vorhin war einem abschätzenden Kräuseln der Lippen gewichen. Dann zerschnitt ein durch Mark und Bein gehendes Magenknurren das stille Band zwischen ihnen.

„Wie der Zufall so will", begann Francis daraufhin lapidar, „war ich gerade dabei, Beeren zu sammeln."  
Ein kleines Ledersäckchen, das an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, loslösend, hielt er gleich darauf einige der süßen, roten Früchte zwischen den Fingern. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, haben sie mich quasi direkt zu dir geführt, petite Angleterre. Also, auch welche?"

Arthur bekam die Handfläche voller Beeren unter die Nase gehalten und wandte, stolz wie er war, das Gesicht postwendend ab.  
„Ich brauch dein blödes Essen nicht, Frosch!"

„Eigentlich ist es ja dein Essen, wenn man's genau nimmt... Aber wie du meinst." Genüsslich schob sich Francis zwei der Beeren zwischen die Zähne und ließ sie sich sichtbar auf der Zunge zergehen. Arthur wurde beinahe übel, während in seinem Mund Speichel zusammenlief. Aber das letzte, was er jetzt tun würde, war Essen von Frankreich anzunehmen.

Francis gönnte sich weitere Beeren und sah dann wieder kurz auf.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich an die Eier gekommen?" Es schien ihm fast egal, aber Arthur war immer noch höchst argwöhnisch. Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand, die seinen Umhang über dem Nest hielten, strich er leicht über die kühlen Schalen.

„Schottland hat sie gefunden."

„Und er hat sie dir gegeben?" Plötzlich waren die Beeren für Francis gänzlich uninteressant.

„Ja, er hat gesagt, er hat sie beim Spazierengehen im Wald gefunden! Und dann hat er gesagt, er wird sie selber ausbrüten müssen, weil ich das ja noch nicht kann, weil ich zu klein bin. Aber ich kann das wohl! Ich hab gesagt, dass ich's ihm beweisen werde!"

Ein Tropfen Fruchtsaft haftete an Francis' Unterlippe und verfärbte diese. Abgesehen davon regte sich kein einziger Gesichtszug des Franzosen. Er saß da und schien die Welt beinahe vergessen zu haben, indessen er England ungläubig anstierte.

Arthur bemerkte es zunächst nicht, sondern erinnerte sich nur an den Morgen vor einigen Tagen, als sein älterer Bruder plötzlich die Eier zur Sprache brachte. In Schottlands großen Händen hatten sie winzig gewirkt und er hatte sie Arthur nicht ein einziges Mal anfassen lassen.  
„Du lässt sie doch nur fallen!", „Du wirst sie kaputt machen!", „Nein, als ob du auf sie aufpassen könntest! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?!", „Du bist doch noch viel zu klein! Du kannst ja nicht mal für dich selber sorgen!"

Gelacht hatte Schottland. Immerfort gelacht und Arthur mit diesem zweifelnden Grinsen traktiert. Die Art Grinsen, die Arthur als Herausforderung verstand und die ihn nur umso hartnäckiger werden ließ. Beharrlich hatte er den Größeren so lange belagert, bis dieser theatralisch gestöhnt hatte:  
„Wenn du meinst, dass du wirklich schon groß genug bist, dann brüte sie aus. Ich bin gespannt! Wir werden ja sehen, ob du's schaffst! Hier hast du sie und jetzt gib endlich Ruhe, du verdammter Plagegeist!"

Schottlands Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil, es war breiter denn je gewesen, als Arthur mit stolz erhobenem Haupt davon marschiert war. Darauf erpicht, Schottland eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er würde ihn nie wieder für etwas zu klein oder zu schwach schimpfen! Dafür würde England sorgen. Entsprechend war er darauf versessen, den Eiern alles zu geben, was sie brauchten, damit bald kleine Vögelchen schlüpften. Also war Arthur hingegangen, hatte einen sicheren Platz gesucht und ein Nestchen gebaut, neben dem er Tag und Nacht Wache hielt.

Behutsam schloss Francis nun das Lederbeutelchen voller Beeren, legte es auf den Boden und rappelte sich dann auf.  
„Behalt es."

„Ich will dein verfluchtes Essen nicht! Hey! Hast du nicht gehört, Frosch?!" Trotz des Gezeters kroch Frankreich aus der kleinen Behausung und strecke sich, als er sich endlich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichten konnte.  
„Du wirst es noch brauchen. Jeder braucht Nestwärme. Du wirst schon verstehen, mon cher."

Die Stiefel machten Kehrt und verschwanden aus Arthurs Blickfeld. Ihm blieb vor Zorn beinahe die Spucke weg! Da kam dieser arrogante Schnösel daher und meinte, England bräuchte seine Almosen! Arthurs rechte Augenbraue zuckte, so aufgebracht war er. Seine linke Hand haschte nach dem Lederbeutelchen und schmiss es in hohem Bogen ins Freie hinaus. Was erlaubte sich Frankreich eigentlich? Niemand demütigte England. Niemand!

* * *

Es dauerte einen weiteren Tag, bis Arthur bei Einbruch der Abenddämmerung kurz zwischen den Wurzeln hervor kroch. Sein Magenknurren hatte ihn mit sich ringen lassen und trieb ihn nun, geduckt und sich wie ein Verbrecher fühlend, durchs hohe Gras, um das Beutelchen wieder aufzulesen. Es war eine Tat, die gegen seine Prinzipien verstieß, aber er konnte die Eier unmöglich alleine lassen!

Ein paar Beeren, jeden Tag wirklich nur ein paar; mehr erlaubte er sich nicht. Die Vögelchen würden bald schlüpfen. Ganz sicher. Arthur rationierte und wartete, während das Beutelchen mit jedem Tag leerer wurde. Die Sonne aufging, die Sonne unterging. Tau glänzte, Hummeln summten, Blätter rauschten.

Die Eier lagen stumm und regungslos zwischen den Federn und Ästchen im Nestchen.

Als auch die letzte Beerenration den Weg in Arthurs Körper gefunden hatte, lehnte das kleine England in seinem Versteck und hatte die Beine betrübt an den Körper gezogen. Das Nest, dem er gegenübersaß, verströmte eine gespenstische Stille.

Ein Funken sprang und ließ sich auf Arthurs schmaler Schulter nieder. Der Geruch von Zimt, gebratenem Zucker und frischen Blüten, den Miss Fairy verströmte, kroch Arthur in die Nase. Seine kleine Freundin schien das einzige Licht in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit, in der er keine Hoffnung mehr verspürte.

„Sie schlüpfen nicht...", hörte sich Arthur irgendwann traurig sagen und war überrascht, dass er Tränen in seiner Stimme hörte, von denen er nicht wusste, wann er sie zu weinen angefangen hatte.

Sich an seinen Hals schmiegend, verlor die Fee einen bestätigenden Laut, der Arthur erst recht schluchzen ließ. Seine Befürchtung war also wahr...  
Aber er begriff es einfach nicht: was hatte er falsch gemacht? Was hätte er anders machen müssen? Warum mochten ihn die Vögelchen denn nicht?

Schottland würde ihn auslachen, sobald er hiervon erfuhr. Oder aber er würde wütend werden. In jedem Fall würde er die Sache als Beweis dafür anführen, dass Arthur nur ein Kind war. Ein dummes, kleines Kind. Keine Nation und erst recht niemand, der für andere sorgen konnte. Dabei war Arthur der festen Überzeugung gewesen, sich so viel besser um jemanden kümmern zu können, als es seine Brüder um ihn taten. Doch offenbar war er nicht mal in der Lage, Eier auszubrüten. Kein Vögelchen wollte für ihn schlüpfen...

Auf seinen feuchten Wangen klebte Feenstaub, als sich das magische Geschöpf von seiner Schulter erhob und in sein Sichtfeld schwirrte.  
„Sie brauchen Nestwärme. Einen anderen Vogel, der sie ausbrütet und sich um sie kümmert..."

„N-Nestwärme..?" Das Wort kam Arthur stockend von den Lippen, als er mit aufgequollen Augen den Lichtklecks vor sich anguckte.

Miss Fairy nickte, das Gesichtchen verlegen. Genau wie bei ihren letzten beiden Besuchen. Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. So wie auch Schottland es gewusst hatte und Arthur voller Absicht auf diese kummervolle Odyssee geschickt hatte.

Wenn Schottland aber doch Englands Bruder war, wieso ließ er ihn dermaßen ins offene Messer laufen? Wieso war er nicht imstande, England Nestwärme zu geben?

Wieso war das einzig Warme, was Arthur gerade neben der Anwesenheit seiner Feenfreundin empfand, die Überreste der letzten Portion Beeren, die in seinem Magen lagen?

**. . fin . .**


End file.
